Fandom Quotes
by amberlovescsi
Summary: Just a load of wibbly wobbly assbut quotes from a dollophead! Different fandoms, different Genres, hope y'all enjoy (reviews appriciated!)
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who quotes to live by!

I am and always will be the optimist. The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams" - Eleventh Doctor

This is one corner… of one country, in one continent, on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy that's a corner of a universe that is forever growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond. And there is so much, so much to see" - Eleventh Doctor

Being alive right now is all that counts" - Eleventh Doctor

"Always take a banana to a party, bananas are good!" - Tenth Doctor

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" - Ninth Doctor

In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important" - Eleventh Doctor

"Books! The best weapons in the world!" - Tenth Doctor

"The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles" - Eleventh Doctor

"You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand! You say no! You have the guts to do what's right, even when everyone else just runs away" – Rose Tyler

"Fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly… fear can make you kind. It doesn't matter if there's nothing under the bed or in the dark, so long as you know it's ok to be afraid of it. So, listen. If you listen to nothing else, listen to this. You're always going to be afraid, even if you learn to hide it. fear is like… a companion. A constant companion, always there. But that's ok. Because fear can bring us together. Fear can bring you home" - Clara Oswald

Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck" - Tenth Doctor

"We're all stories, in the end… just make it a good one, eh?" - Eleventh Doctor

"Let me tell you about scared. Your heart is beating so hard - I can feel it through your hands! There's so much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain, it's like rocket fuel. Right now, you could run faster and you could fight harder. You can jump higher than ever in your life. And you are so alert, it's like you can slow down time. What's wrong with scared? Scared is a super power! It's your super power!" - The Twelfth Doctor

"We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be" - Eleventh Doctor

"Run… run you clever boy… and remember" - Oswin Oswald

"Have a fantastic life" - Ninth Doctor

"Together, or not at all" - Amy Pond

"Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway."—Third Doctor


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural Quotes

Dean: Come on man. That's not what I meant.

Sam: No, it's exactly what you meant. You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again.

Dean: The Darkness.

Sam: What the hell is that?

Dean: What does it sound like? Does it sound like a good thing?

Truth is when I left, I thought the only way out was my death. I was wrong, Sam. It's yours. - Dean

We're far from perfect. But we are good. -Sam

I want you to know that the only reason you're alive is because I allowed it. -Crowley

Will you just die already? -Sam

I'd be happy to kill her, she just called me a fish. -Castiel

I'm not a witch. I'm a nerd. -Charlie

I'll keep fighting. I'll keep swinging til I got nothing left. -Dean

Death doesn't always mean goodbye. -Sam


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin Quotes

"You're like two sides of the same coin" - Hunith/The Great Dragon

Arthur : "Then I'm happy being insane. Surely it's better than being miserable."

King Alined: (About Arthur) Every woman in the land is attracted to this boy. I'm almost attracted to him myself.

"She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love" - The Great Dragon

"I'll be here like I always am, protecting you" - Merlin

Trust is a two-edged sword." -Great Dragon

"Your destiny's calling, better go find out what it wants" - Gaius

Arthur: You're hopeless at a lot of things, Merlin, most things in fact, but occasionally, quite by accident, you say something useful.

Merlin: Arthur thinks he's so sharp, but when I tell him I'm a sorcerer he can't see it!"

Gaius: Sorcerers are very hard to spot

Merlin: Maybe I should go around with a pointy hat!

Arthur: There are times...Merlin, when you display a sort of..I don't know...I don't want to say...it's not wisdom...but yes. That's what it is

Merlin: *surprised look*

Arthur: Don't look so pleased. You are a complete prat the rest of the time...

Merlin: " You don't know where we're going."

Arthur: " No, Merlin, i know where we're going, i just can't tell you, that's all."

Merlin: " Right, 'cause if you do you'll have to kill me, i suppose."

Arthur: *seriously* " Immediately, and without hesitation."

Merlin: " ... Great. It'll be a surprise, i love surprises, who doesn't love a good ... surprise?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock quotes

"Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."-Sherlock

"Every fairy tale needs a good old-fashioned villain"-Moriarty

"We are in Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on!"-Mycroft

"You, being all mysterious with your cheekbones and turning your coat collar up so you look cool."-John Watson

"Long live the king"-Moriarty

"C'mon! Where is her case? Did she eat it?"-Sherlock

"Brainy's the new sexy"-Irene Adler

"Oh! You meant "Spectacularly ignorant" in a nice way."-Sherlock

"I'm not a psychopath, Anderson. I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research."-Sherlock

"We solve crimes. I blog about it, he forgets his pants. I wouldn't hold out to much hope."-John Watson

"Oh, no, no, no, we're fine. No, it's the burglar, he's got himself rather badly injured. He fell out of a window."-Sherlock

"Everybody shut up!"-Sherlock

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side"-Sherlock

"A nice murder. That'll cheer you up"-Mrs. Hudson

"Don't you want me on the floor, too?"-Sherlock


End file.
